Holding devices for storing holding rods on cranes are known from the prior art. They serve to store and secure holding rods made of steel or of CFRP (carbon fiber reinforced plastic), possibly also together with coupling tabs, during the crane operation, transport or in the deposition or parking position of the crane or the crane boom, respectively. It is known to design the holding devices with variable geometry, in order to provide for storing and securing parts which have different dimensions.
It is known that the holding devices are fixed at crane structures such as boom portions, or at special brackets provided at the crane structures, so that holding rods are connectable with the crane structures directly via the holding devices. By storing the holding rods on the crane structures, it can be ensured among other things that the holding rods ideally are stored close to the regions in which they are required or are present in the fully equipped condition of the crane. Due to the use of already existing crane structures, otherwise possibly necessary additional holding devices for storing the holding rods also are omitted.
It happens that holding rods slip in the holding device during storage in their storage position. This leads to damages of the paintwork of the holding rods and the boom.
Therefore, it is the object of the present disclosure to provide a holding device for storing holding rods on a crane, by which an improved storage of the holding rods on the crane becomes possible.
According to the present disclosure, this object is solved by a holding device for storing holding rods on a crane with at least two holders, at least one securing piece and at least one lock, wherein the at least two holders comprise at least one toothed connecting surface each and at least four lead-throughs each, at least one of which each is designed as an oblong hole, wherein the at least two holders are connectable with each other via a connecting means, such as a connector, through the one oblong hole each and are connectable with the crane through at least one further lead-through each, wherein the at least two holders together comprise a common U-shaped deposition region for accommodating and horizontally fixing holding rods, and wherein the holding rods are vertically fixable inside the U-shaped deposition region by means of the at least one securing piece and the at least one lock. The connector may include, for example, a screw.
Advantageously, a variable adjustment of the two holders can become possible by the oblong hole, whereby holding rods of different dimensions can be stored on the crane by means of the same holding device. Thus, turning apart of the at least two holders relative to each other or relative to the crane due to too high a load advantageously becomes difficult.
The use of an additional securing piece likewise is advantageous. In an unfavorable storage condition, a holding rod therefore still cannot endanger the paintwork.
In one example embodiment, the at least two holders can be brought in positive connection with each other via the at least one toothed connecting surface each, wherein the at least two oblong holes of the at least two holders at least partly overlap each other.
In this way, it can advantageously be ensured that a power or moment transmission between the two holders is possible via the toothed connecting surfaces. In addition, the overlap of the oblong holes ensures that a connecting means, such as a connector, can be passed through the oblong holes and possibly can also be connected with the crane.
In one particular embodiment, the at least one oblong hole of each of the at least two holders is provided in the region of the toothed connecting surfaces.
Such placement of each of the at least one oblong hole advantageously provides for connecting the two toothed connecting surfaces with each other by the connector and at the same time apply a pressing force. The positive connection of the toothed connecting surfaces is supported by non-positive connection and breaking up of the positive connection due to torsional forces, for example, is counteracted.
In a further example, at least two filler pieces, each with at least one toothed connecting surface and at least one lead-through designed as an oblong hole are provided, wherein each filler piece can be brought in positive connection with one holder via the toothed connecting surfaces of holder and the toothed connecting surfaces of the filler piece, wherein the oblong holes of the holders and the oblong holes of the filler pieces at least partly overlap each other, and wherein the total of at least two holders and at least two filler pieces are connectable with each other and/or with the crane by a total of at least four lead-throughs.
Such an embodiment advantageously provides for adjusting a larger distance between the holders by connecting the filler pieces with the holders and thus enabling storing of broader holding rods between the holders or for example also coupling tabs which can be particularly broad portions of holding rods.
In a further embodiment, the at least one securing piece is fixable in at least two positions by means of the at least one lock, wherein one position is a closed position in which holding rods are vertically fixable inside the U-shaped deposition region by means of the at least one securing piece, and wherein a further position is an open position in which holding rods are vertically removable from or insertable into the U-shaped deposition region.
Advantageously, it can thus be ensured that in the closed position the holding rods cannot inadvertently be removed from the holding device or fall out of the same. In the open position, on the other hand, it can advantageously be ensured that there is no inadvertent blockage of the holding device by the securing piece, so that in the open position the holding device can easily be loaded with holding rods at any time. The securing piece thus serves as closure of the holding device, wherein the movable securing piece includes an axis of rotation integrated in the injection molded part, which due to the large number of pieces eliminates the relatively high mounting effort for screws, nuts and disks.
In a further example, there is provided at least one plastic insert with at least one tie-down strap for fixing the holding rods, wherein the plastic insert comprises at least one joining groove by means of which the plastic insert is positively connectable with the U-shaped deposition region of the holders, and wherein the at least one plastic insert can be screwed to at least one of the holders.
The plastic insert serves for the secure storage in particular of the CFRP holding rods, which can have various diameters. For this purpose, it can also be connected or screwed to both holders. Via the positive connection, the integrated joining grooves reinforce the connection between plastic insert and the holders of the holding device. The half-shell shape of the plastic insert offers a solid and careful support for the CFRP holding rods. At the same time, the tie-down strap prevents the lift-off of the holding rods during transport.
In a further exemplary embodiment, at least one rubber band is provided, which can be clamped between the at least two holders for vertically fixing the holding rods.
In this way, in particular coupling tabs which can be parts of holding rods, advantageously can be secured in lateral direction against lift-off and slipping out during transport or storage of the boom segments of the crane.
In a further embodiment, the at least two holders are identical.
It thereby advantageously is achieved that a particularly easy manufacture of the holders for example by an injection molding method is possible by using one and the same injection mold.
In a further embodiment, the at least two filler pieces are identical.
Here as well, the advantageously easy manufacturability of identical parts like the holder in the aforementioned example plays a decisive role.
In a further embodiment, the holders are connectable with each other and/or with the crane by means of screw connections.
In this present disclosure, connectors in the form of screw connections represent an advantageously simple, easily made type of connection between holding device and crane, which is practicable in construction site operation. In addition, the screw connections can easily be released with simple tools, so that the conditions or circumstances at the place of storage, in particular the type and width of the holding rods, can flexibly be dealt with.
In a further embodiment, the lock is formed as a spring cotter.
Such spring cotter represents an advantageously simple type of locking or fixing the holding device against inadvertent opening and closing or of positioning the securing piece, since utilizing the spring cotter does not require any additional tools and with a sufficient length of the spring cotter the holding device can be locked by means of the spring cotter in all its width settings.
Furthermore, the present disclosure relates to a filler piece with at least one toothed connecting surface and at least one lead-through designed as oblong hole for a holding device.
The present disclosure also relates to a plastic insert with at least one tie-down strap and at least one joining groove for a holding device.
The present disclosure furthermore relates to a set comprising a crane, at least one holding rod and a plurality of holding devices.
Further details and advantages of the present disclosure will now be explained in detail with reference to exemplary embodiments illustrated in the drawings.